


Anniversary

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Mr and Mrs Fraser after celebrating a year together.





	Anniversary

Claire and Jamie had just finished celebrating their first wedding anniversary-in style.

"Well, that was very enjoyable." Claire said breathlessly, a satisfied smile on her face. 

"Aye Sassenach, it was." Her husband agreed, his smile mirroring her own. 

Claire placed a hand on her belly- she was with child, three months gone. 

Jamie pulled her closer. "I cannae believe that we've been wed for a year."

"Me neither-it's been a happy one." She responded, snuggling into him.

"An even happier one, knowing we've made a bairn." Jamie beamed, and missed her. His free hand found a home on her tummy. 

Claire smiled. "Yes, a lad or lassie. Boy or girl."

"Are ye hoping for one or the other?" He asked.

She shifted, making herself comfortable. "As long as our child is healthy then I don't mind."

Jamie smiled to himself. "A healthy wee bairn. That would be bonnie. Of course, I wish you to be healthy as well. Sassenach."

Claire smiled at the nickname. "I love you, Jamie."

"I love ye too. Both of ye." He replied, and kissed his wife. "Here's to many more years together, and many more wee ones."

"I very much agree." Claire grinned.


End file.
